Slash
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius, Ron/Hermione. *Last Chapter is up! Finally!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not getting any money by writing this.  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
A/N: This is my first fic I've ever posted. Flames welcome. Umm..  
  
Slash  
  
Harry awoke with a major headache. He clutched his head. "What the hell?" He stood up and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. He shook his head. He went to get back into bed and stubbed his toe on the bedpost. "Damn!" He slapped a hand over his mouth as Ron sat up in his bed.  
  
Ron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Harry? What are you doing up at 6:30?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothin, Ron. I just wanted a drink of water."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay." He then realized that today was the first day of winter break. "Let's go downstairs."  
  
Harry shrugged and followed Ron to the common room. They nearly walked in on Ginny and Neville kissing. Ron tried to yell at him, but Harry covered his mouth and shook his head. "Upstairs. Now."  
  
Ron looked pissed but went up the stairs. When they were both back in their dormitory Ron glared at Harry. "Why wouldn't you let me say something?'  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "How would you like it if someone walked in on you and Hermione?"  
  
Ron went white. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Harry yawned and pulled off his shirt. "I found out a long time ago. And piece of advice, don't leave love notes lying around where other people can read them."  
  
Ron turned red. "Anyone else know?"  
  
"No." Harry finished changing and looked at Ron. "Are you coming to breakfast?"  
  
Ron nodded and quickly changed. "Let's hope their not kissing anymore." They weren't.  
  
Neville looked up and smiled. "Well, I'm going home today. I'll see you guys in four weeks."  
  
Ron tripped. "Four? Oh, yeah." Dumbledore had given them more time to be with their families.  
  
(A/N: I need more than two weeks to do this.)  
  
Harry pushed Ron towards the portrait hole. "Breakfast remember?"  
  
Ron nodded and walked out. At breakfast there were only two other people, Hermione and Draco Malfoy. "Hi, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Hi, Ron! Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled and sat down. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. "They've already left. I hung around so I could say goodbye."  
  
Harry nodded, and started serving himself some food. But then he got a strange feeling someone was watching him. He looked around and found Draco looking at him with a weird look on his face. "Draco."  
  
Draco saw Harry staring at him and he tried to look away, but he could tear his eyes off of the other boy's eyes. "Harry." But then an owl swooped through an open window and landed in front of Ron.  
  
Ron read the letter and tried not to cry. "Oh gods."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron looked from him to Hermione. "My grandma's really sick and Mum wants me to home with the others."  
  
Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's alright."  
  
Harry looked back at Draco thinking he's see a smirk on the other boy's face, but instead he saw a concerned and shocked one. "Hn?"  
  
Draco didn't know what to think. He secretly liked all of them, but he couldn't say so. He was taken completely off guard when Ron read the letter. "God."  
  
Ron stood up. "I guess I should go now." He walked out followed by Hermione.  
  
Harry sat still for a moment, then he stood up and walked over to Draco. "Was it just me or did you really look concerned about Ron's grandma?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. "Harry. I don't want to fight."  
  
Harry sat down at the Slytherin table. "Draco, why aren't you always like this?"  
  
Draco looked down. "Because, it's expected of me to act like a jerk. Why am I telling you this?" He sighed.  
  
Harry just looked at him. "Draco." Harry had learned about Draco's nicer side during Thanksgiving when Harry had been attacked by Hagrid's last Blasted-Ended Skrewt. Harry had gone into a coma and had woken up while Draco was there. But what surprised Harry the most was that Draco was running a finger over his scar and cursing his own father for being weak. "Why don't you just stop acting? Why do you have to be a jerk?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "I just can't. Not now anyway."  
  
Harry stood up really fast. "Draco get your heaviest cloak. Meet me in the Great Hall in 20 minutes." He took off towards the doors.  
  
Draco stood up and watched Harry go. "Hmm." He left and headed toward the dungeons.  
  
Unknown to Harry and Draco, Dumbledore had come into the room from a secret passage. He watched the two boys leave. He smiled then laughed. "Interesting."  
  
20 minutes later, Harry was pacing in the Great Hall. "Where is he?"  
  
Draco was coming up a flight of steps and was about to step into the Great Hall when he started having second thought about being nice to Harry. But one look at the other boy's face sent all those thoughts out the window. He pulled on his cloak and stepped into the hall. "Hey Harry, where are we going?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Draco. "For a walk."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape stood at the foot of a flight of steps and looked after the two students. He then turned and went up to the second floor. He stood at a window and watched them walk to the lake. He had been standing there for about 5 minutes when he felt someone approach him from behind. "This is just weird."  
  
Dumbledore stood there a moment. He knew what Snape was looking at. "It's none of your buisness, Severus."  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore. "But if they. You remember what happened 6 years ago."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and as he took Snape's arm and led him away from the window. "If we catch them at anything then we'll help. We can't be sure they're not just friends." As they walked away he watched Snape. "So you don't hate Harry?"  
  
Snape started. "Why would I hate Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "His father?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "I don't hate Harry."  
  
Dumbledore just looked at him then he kept walking.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Draco were sitting on a beach by the lake when suddenly Draco tossed a snowball at him. "Got ya!"  
  
Harry jumped up about to throw one at Draco, but he was running. "Come back here!"  
  
Draco looked backwards. "Never in a million years!" This resulted in all out snowball war. When it finally stopped Harry tripped backwards. Draco accidentally fell on top of him.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco. He slowly raised his head. "Draco?"  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Hmm." He slowly lowered his head and touched his lips lightly to Harry's, when he didn't feel any resistance he deepened the kiss.  
  
Dumbledore shouldn't have told Snape off for spying on them, cause he was doing it too. Then he saw them kiss. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He sat down and waited for someone to come up. He was right. Within 5 minutes somebody was knocking on his door. Dumbledore sat up in his chair. "Come in."  
  
McGonagall and Snape walked in. McGonagall stepped forward. "Sir. Potter and Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Yes I saw Harry and Draco."  
  
Snape looked exasperated. "I told you this could happen. What are we going to do about it?"  
  
Dumbledore just looked at Snape. "Nothing right now. They have a month to think things over. We'll do nothing."  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes Professor." But an idea was already forming in his head. He nodded a goodbye and left. McGonagall followed without a word.  
  
The weeks passed quickly though Draco and Harry grew closer their problems mounted. For Draco that consisted of his father, his house, his reputation, and his mother and for Harry that meant Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and his house.  
  
On Christmas day, Harry woke up and opened his presents. The last one opened was a small box containing a wizard picture of him and Draco that had been taken in Hogsmeade. Harry smiled and looked in the box again. He found a small box and a note. On the outside of the envelope were directions to put the picture in the box. After doing so the box and the picture went invisible. Opening the envelope he read the note.  
  
Harry,  
  
Merry Christmas! This is an invisible box. Duh. Just so the others don't find the pictures or anything else you don't want them to find. Just remember where you put it. I love you.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco was sitting up in bed opening his presents. He opened a box and pulled out a crystal pendant on the end of a black ribbon. He inspected the pendant closer and dropped it when he saw Harry's face. "Okay." He looking in the box for a note. Finding one he read it aloud:  
  
Draco,  
  
This is an enchanted necklace. You look in it and see whatever you want to see. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas. I love you..  
  
Harry  
  
Christmas passed, Harry and Draco fell back into the rhythm of vacation life again. They made love several times. Almost willing time to stop so they could continue that way forever. But time was against them and the other students returned. Ron's grandma died and Hermione spent all her time trying to cheer him up. Harry and Draco were forced back into pretending to hate each other, sneaking out at night so they could be alone. But it always ended with the rising sun. Then one night they were sneaking out and ran strait into Professor Snape.  
  
Harry stopped dead. "Professor! What are you doing up?!"  
  
Surprisingly Snape didn't scowl. "I should be asking you that. But no time, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now."  
  
Draco looked confused. "Why now it's 11:00 at night?"  
  
Snape looked at him. "Just go. Now." He turned and started leading the way to Dumbledore's office. He stopped said the password, "Chocolate Frogs" and went up the staircase. After knocking on the door he walked in. "Professor, Harry and Draco."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and the two boys walked in. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter may I remind you that it is far too late for you two to be out of bed."  
  
Draco stepped forward and looked down. "We know. Are you going to ask for an explanation?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I realize how hard it must be to carry on a relationship like this."  
  
Harry turned white. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "I've known since the beginning. And I believe Professor Snape has found the answer."  
  
Harry looked at Snape. "What!?"  
  
Snape smiled as he looked down at them. (A/N: Not smirked.) "Yes I have."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand. "What is it?"  
  
Snape looked out the window. "I've made some modifications to the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Harry looked surprised. "What modifications?"  
  
Snape looked at him. "I have fixed it that it is voice activated and only you and Draco can open it."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. "Do we need a password or something?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes. You choose a password and just say it to the tree. You can switch the password whenever you feel like it."  
  
Harry smiled, but he still didn't know why Snape cared. "Why didn't you just tell us off and send us to bed?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "We tried that about six years ago. The two boys decided to come into the open about it and they were attacked. they were in the infirmary for 6 months. We have decided it would be best if you only told the person you trust most for right now and see how they handle it."  
  
Snape nodded in agreement. "Now. You two can go to bed, because I'm testing you in double Potions tomorrow or. You can pick a password and go see the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Draco. "Okay."  
  
Dumbledore rested his fingertips on his desk. "I'm amazed at how you do it."  
  
Draco looked at him. "Do what?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Do all your homework, essays, not fall asleep in class, sneak out at night, and still pretend to hate each other."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Goodnight Professor."  
  
Harry and Draco made their way down to the willow, choose a silly password and went down. The next few days passed pretty much like they did everyday. Then on Friday Dumbledore stood up at breakfast to make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm instituting something new this year. It is something like a game, but this is to see just how much you are alike and different. Starting today at noon you and a randomly selected partner will be handcuffed together one arm. They do not react to any kind of spells, but at the time you enter your bedroom to go to sleep they will come off. The next morning they will attach themselves to you again. Do not try locking them in trunks, closets or anything else. If you are caught out of your bedroom without them you will get a weeks worth of detention. And if you are not with your assigned partner you will have to see me. This will last for the next week and there will be no classes." Everyone was looking around at each other. Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Now. Some of the boys will get handcuffed to some of the girls; this gives you no reason to take advantage of anybody. Also for the same reason we have turned the classrooms into bedrooms so the people in different houses could sleep in the same room. The dormitories are off limits. You will return to your dormitories and on your bed should be an envelope containing how you are going to handcuffed to and where your bedroom is. If you do not have one, see Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, or myself. Good Luck."  
  
Most people remained seated to finish eating, but some of them got up to see whom they got chained to for the next week. Harry practically ran to the tower. Upon reaching his bed he tore open the envelope and blinked several times.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
For the next week you will be chained to Mr. Draco Malfoy, and your new bedroom is the Divination Tower. Dumbledore  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "Who did you get? Is it a girl?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "You first."  
  
Ron smiled. "I'm getting chained to Hermione! Now you."  
  
Harry pretended to look cross. "Great. I'm getting chained to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. "What?!"  
  
Harry smiled a sarcastic smile. "Guess where our bedroom is." Ron shrugged. "The Divination Tower."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Oh man do I feel sorry for you."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'll get to kill him in his sleep." They went down to common room where Hermione was waiting.  
  
Hermione saw the look on Harry's face. "Who did."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry sat down on a couch and shook his head. The hours flew by like minutes. The next thing they knew they had to head to lunch. Dumbledore started calling out the couples. After half an hour.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter... Please come up here.." Dumbledore looked at the paper weird. Snape and McGonagall looked at him and he shrugged. Draco and Harry got up and walked up to Dumbledore. "I can't seem to separate you two."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought you planned this."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, a muggle machine called a computer picked out the partners and printed the letters. How extraordinary!" McGonagall finished handcuffing their arms and made them go stand along a wall. About 2 hours later everyone was chained to somebody. "Okay. When going to the bathroom the handcuffs will come off of one of you. Don't ask why. The handcuffs will come of at 8:30. From 8:30 to 9:30 you can walk around free. if your handcuffs come off. They pretty much have a mind of their own. Your things have been magically transported to your new bedrooms. For those of you that have to climb ladders to get to your room the have been replaced by retractable stairs. You may want to go see your bedrooms. You will find list of your homework for the next week posted on a wall. I will see you all at dinner."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and tried not to smile. "Guess we should go."  
  
Draco nodded. "Who would have thought this would happen?"  
  
Harry shrugged. They where halfway up the tower when Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He burst out laughing. "This is too weird! They handcuffed us together and gave us a room where we could do anything we wanted!" Draco smiled and tugged on the handcuffs making Harry go slightly off balance. "Hey!"  
  
When they reached the top Draco looked at the trap door. "Okay. how do we get up there?" A flight of stairs suddenly appeared. "This is really. well." They climbed the stairs. There were two beds, one red and one black. As it turns out the divination tower turned into quite a nice bedroom. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"  
  
Dumbledore pushed up the trap door and stepped into the room. "Well how's the happy couple?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Happier now, but we can't let the rest of the world know that."  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Harry looked at Draco. "Very, very weird. You two have been enemies for so long. I wonder what you're. Never mind."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "So what brings you way up here?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the letter he was holding. "Umm. I need to talk to you about Padfoot. But you're handcuffed to someone."  
  
Harry rubbed his head with his free hand. "Great. Why don't we just tell him? It's not like he can tell anyone right now."  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "Who's Padfoot?"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged. "I guess we could always use a memory charm on him later."  
  
Draco tried to cross his arms forgetting he was connected to Harry. "Oh. Sorry. Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Harry looked at him. "Padfoot is Sirius Black. I'm still in contact with him. He's innocent so don't go telling everyone."  
  
Draco scratched his head. "He was in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew right?" Harry and Dumbledore nodded. "Hmm. I've seen Pettigrew so I guess Sirius is innocent."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You've seen Pettigrew?!"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "Umm. Yeah. You do know my dad's a Death Eater, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I didn't think your father would let you see Voldemort!"  
  
Draco shook his head. "He doesn't. I was wearing his invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry shook his head. "What about Sirius?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the floor. "He said he had heard some very strange things and thinks Voldemort going to try something soon. So. He's coming back."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "No he's not. He can't come back! If he gets caught."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "It only gets worse. He's already here. And so is Draco's father."  
  
Draco looked confused. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Dumbledore looked anywhere but at Draco. "He's got some bad news. I think you should both come with me."  
  
They nodded and followed him down the stairs. About 10 minutes later, they reached Dumbledore's office. Only Lucius Malfoy was in there and he was some of crying. Draco looked concerned. "Dad. What's wrong?"  
  
Lucius stood up hugged his son. "Your mother.died.yesterday."  
  
Draco went as white as a ghost. "How?"  
  
Lucius hugged him harder. "Voldemort killed her."  
  
Draco started crying. "Mum."  
  
Harry stood there like he was in shock. Then he shook his head, and took hold of Draco's hand. "Draco."  
  
Lucius stopped crying, let go of Draco, and looked at Dumbledore. "I wasn't fond of her, but she was my wife."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Lucius looked at Harry like he had just realized he was there. Then he saw the handcuffs. "Harry, why are you handcuffed to my son?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and shrugged. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "It is an exercise in patience and friendship. Every student in the school is going to be hand cuffed to another student for the next week."  
  
Lucius nodded. Then sat down and held his head in his hands. "Oh gods."  
  
McGonagall knocked and walked in. "Umm. Sir, the dog wouldn't stay still."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It's okay. Let him in."  
  
As soon as he said that a black dog walked in. Sirius stopped for a moment looked right past Harry at Lucius, ran straight to him, jumped up on his legs, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
Lucius gave the black dog a small half smile. "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
Dumbledore and Harry stared at each other then at Sirius. Then back at each other, Dumbledore shrugged.  
  
Sirius looked at Lucius for a moment then nudged him with his head. Then he sat down on the floor and looked around. Then he transformed back. "Lucius."  
  
Lucius looked up at where the black dog was just sitting. "Sirius?!" He threw his arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
Sirius hugged him back. "Lucius. What's wrong?"  
  
"Narcissa's dead. Voldemort killed her." Lucius said squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Harry finally found his voice. "Sirius what's going on here?"  
  
Sirius couldn't say anything cause Snape walked in. "Did I ever tell you two remind me of a couple I knew when I was your age?"  
  
Draco froze then looked at Snape. "You mean." He looked at his dad and Sirius. "They went. out?  
  
Lucius let go of Sirius. "Yes and then my dad found out and forced me into marrying Narcissa."  
  
Sirius looked at Snape. "What do you mean 'you two remind'." He looked at Harry. "You're not." He looked at Draco. "Are you?"  
  
Draco and Harry nodded and Lucius burst out laughing. "Well."  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked at everyone trying to figure out what he missed. "Umm. Okay."  
  
Sirius stood up but Lucius pulled him down on his lap. Sirius smiled at him. "What are you planning on doing now?"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "I don't know. I'm thinking about thinking about hanging around here for a couple days. Get away from. everything. for a little while."  
  
Draco nodded. Harry looked at Sirius. "We can't have a dog sleeping in the bedrooms but." He looked over at Snape who smiled, nodded and left.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry. Sirius and Lucius looked at them. "You'll see."  
  
Draco looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner. Sirius go up to the Divination Tower, I'll have Dobby bring you food. Lucius you may join Harry and Draco or Sirius."  
  
Lucius nodded. "I've got some apologies to make. I'll meet you up there in an hour Sirius."  
  
They nodded and went their separate ways. At dinner they were joined by Ron and Hermione, who didn't look happy to see Lucius or Draco.  
  
Ron froze as he saw Lucius. Lucius smiled at them. "Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione went red. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius shook his head. "Please call me Lucius."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Then they walked into the Dining Hall. "Whoa!"  
  
The four long tables had been replaced by small square tables. Harry and Draco looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Then Harry looked down at his handcuffs that connected his left hand with Draco's right. "Are you right or left handed?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I'm left handed."  
  
"Good." They sat down at a table farthest away from everyone else.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled a mysterious smile. "Everyone. The entire reason for the handcuffs is to test your patience and see how well you can work with people you hardly know. Well, at least for some of you. But as it turns out my staff and the school ghosts have about as much patience as 2- year-olds, so I'm going to do something different. I have, without them knowing, placed them with other staff members and ghosts. They too will be handcuffed to someone for the next week." So the teachers got paired up. And some of the people who got handcuffed together are: McGonagall- Trelawney, Snape-Moody, Hagrid-Flitwick, Filch-Peeves, The Bloody Baron- Nearly Headless Nick. "Everyone. Tuck in!"  
  
Everyone started eating, but Lucius rubbed his hands together. "Could I say something first?" (A/N: Only to his table.) Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry looked at him. "I might as well tell you why I'm here. My wife Narcissa was murdered by Voldemort." Ron and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to be here for the next couple of days. So I'm going to make my peace with everybody. I was wrong in my thinking that The Dark Lord was going to win. As I have found out muggle born witches are just as good as pureblooded witches and as it turns out Voldemort is a muggle born wizard." Ron and Hermione flinched. Lucius looked at Hermione. "So I would like to apologize for everything I have ever said to you about 'Mudbloods'." Hermione looked shocked and Lucius turned to Ron. "I would like to apologize for everything I have ever said about your family. I realize I hurt a lot of people like that." He then turned to Harry. "I am the most sorry for that." He looked at the scar on Harry's forehead. "If I hadn't of been such a coward you wouldn't have that and your parents would still be alive."  
  
Harry smiled. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault it was Pettigrew's."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Harry why weren't you in your room? Hermione and I came up to see how you were doing and you weren't there."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sirius is back."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew very wide and she turned white. "Harry! Are you crazy?" She looked at Lucius.  
  
Lucius smiled and shook his head. "I already knew. Sirius has shown himself to me."  
  
Ron went white. "Is he crazy?!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sirius and Lucius." He looked at Lucius who nodded. "Went out in school."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Okay." Ron looked at her. "What? My uncle's gay. It doesn't bother me, in fact it's not all that uncommon."  
  
"Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. "What exactly are the statistics on gay couples these days?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not quite sure. But I know there are at least four gay couples in this school."  
  
Ron looked unconvinced. "And why do we not know about these people?"  
  
Harry and Draco where playing with the food on their plates. Lucius could only smile at them. "The reason you don't hear about them because some people aren't as comfortable with it as Hermione is."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's true. but Fr-. Never mind."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We need to hurry. Snuggles is going to try to come find us if we don't." They nodded in agreement, and hurried through the rest of dinner. Then they went up to Harry and Draco's new room.  
  
Sirius barked and then transformed back. "I was beginning to worry."  
  
Harry scowled. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Sorry... I couldn't think so I read some fics and got a couple new ideas and started writing again.  
  
Title: Slash- Chapter 2  
  
Sirius looked at Lucius. "Voldemort's after Harry again isn't he Lucius?"  
  
Lucius looked at the fire. "Yes... I'm afraid he is..."  
  
Sirius stood up. "Damn it... Lucius why do put up with him?!"  
  
Lucius looked at him. "Sirius, it's hard to understand! I just can't turn against him... He's too strong..."  
  
Sirius stepped towards him. "You're right! I don't understand! He killed your wife and you're still siding with him!"  
  
Lucius shook his head. "I'm not siding with him Sirius... I've never sided with him, but I can't go against him!"  
  
Harry didn't want to hear it anymore. "Okay! Stop!' Everyone looked at him. "Lucius, you can go against Voldemort! Look at me! I'm just a kid and I'm going against a full-blown dark wizard! You said you were sorry for him killing my parents! You said you were too weak to go against him! It's not how strong you are it's how much you want to stop him!"  
  
Lucius looked at Harry. "I am sorry..."  
  
Draco glared at his father. "Dad, you can help! Turn spy! But the more time you spend in denial the closer Voldemort gets to Harry... and Sirius."  
  
Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head and looked at his son. "You're right... I've got a way to trap Wormtail! But..." He looked at Sirius. "That means I would have to leave sooner than expected..."  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. Snape walked in. "Harry the umm..."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded at him. "We'll show them..." Then the handcuffs came off. "That's helpful." He turned towards Sirius and Lucius. "You two follow us." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "You two should probably head to your room... We'll see you tomorrow." Ron and Hermione gave him a weird look and left. Then the odd group made their way down to Whomping Willow. Leaving Lucius with the directions to tell the tree to stop they headed back to their room.  
  
Once back Draco sat down on his bed and pulled Harry down on his lap. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
Harry turned and straddled Draco's legs. "Draco... I've been thinking... You were right earlier, the longer we wait the closer Voldemort gets to me. And you being as close to me as you are...well...that puts you in danger too. And Voldemort might kill you if he sees this... I don't want you risking your life for me."  
  
Draco just stared at him as the word sunk in. "Harry if you think for one minute that I would leave you just because of Voldemort is after you then you're crazier than he is! I love you and nothing is going to change that. I'm not going to distance myself from you just because you're worried!"  
  
Harry smiled weakly and Draco kissed his scar and then his mouth...  
  
[Fill in very long, romantic lemon here...]  
  
The next morning they both woke up and got dressed quickly. Both not saying a word, they hadn't needed them last night and they didn't need them now. They walked down to breakfast.  
  
Lucius met them in the great hall. "I'm leaving... I'll be back in about two days... Sirius is going to stay in the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good luck..."  
  
Draco hugged his father. "Be careful..."  
  
Lucius promised to be careful and left. Ron and Hermione came up to them. Hermione watched Lucius' retreating back. "He going to get Pettigrew?"  
  
Harry glanced at them. "Yep... Let's get some food. I'm starving."  
  
(A/N: Considering the fact I don't want to write out every word that was said in the next few days I'm going to skim over it...)  
  
Harry and Draco still didn't tell anyone about their relationship. They did tell Dumbledore about Lucius' plan. It was three days later when Lucius walked back into the school smiling, a black dog trailing behind him. Harry and Draco were called to Dumbledore's office where Fudge, Moody, Snape, Sirius and Lucius were already waiting.  
  
Fudge stood up nervously. "I don't see why Harry and Draco have to be here!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Because we do Mister Fudge."  
  
Fudge's eyes got very big and Dumbledore tried not to smile. Dumbledore stood up. "Okay, Lucius has the reason we are all here..." Lucius pulled a rat in a jar out of his bag.  
  
Moody laughed at Lucius. "Please Lucius! It's a rat!! What's it going to do? Kill us?"  
  
Lucius smiled. "I was dearly hoping you say something like that... This is Ron Weasly's old rat." He opened the jar and took out a very nervous rat and sat him on the floor. Then he pointed his wand at the rat. Almost immediately the rat started to spout arms and legs, then in an instant a full grow man was standing in Dumbledore's office. "Would you all say hello to Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Fudge stood up quickly. "Pettigrew?! But Sirius Black-!"  
  
Peter rang his hands nervously. "Umm... Uhh..."  
  
Moody grabbed his wand. "What trickery is this?!"  
  
Sirius transformed back into a human. "There is no trickery Moody... This is to prove I'm innocent."  
  
Moody whirled around, with Fudge. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Sirius rubbed his head. "Harry, you explain it to these moronic people..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay... Peter and Sirius switched places as my parent's Secret-Keeper. Peter was working with Voldemort, and he betrayed my parents. After Voldemort's downfall Peter was worried about being discovered, so he cornered Sirius and faked his death. In my third year Sirius broke out of Azkaban and everyone thought that he was coming after me. It turns out that Ron's rat was the unregistered Animagus form of Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius was after Peter not me."  
  
Fudge sat down. "I don't believe this..."  
  
Peter was holding his head in his hands. "Oh god help me..."  
  
Harry looked at him. "You don't deserve anyone's help, especially God's."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Harry who was glaring at Peter. Sirius walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's over now, Harry..."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Peter. "No... It's never over..." Then he closed his eyes and two tears streamed down his face.  
  
Draco bit his lip, and forgot about his reputation. "Harry..." He took Harry's hand, and hugged him. Fudge and Moody's mouths fell open.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Moody. "You have job to do don't you?"  
  
Moody shook his head to focus. "Uh... yeah..." He pulled out his wand. "Stupefy. Well he'll be in jail for a while. No one ever imagined Little Peter would end up a Death Eater..."  
  
Fudge shook his head. "Another field day at the Ministry. I can imagine what Rita Skeeter's going to write."  
  
That sentence snapped Harry back to reality. He squeezed Draco's hand and stepped back, giving Draco a small smile he looked at the Minster. "Rita's not going to write anything. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a questioning look. "What do you mean Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes gain a mischievous twinkle. "Moody while you arresting people why don't you stop by the Daily Prophet office?"  
  
Moody looked at him. "Why?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus too. She can turn into a beetle."  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore went white. Fudge took a step forward. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you every wonder how she knew things that happened on the grounds and how she got all those nice interviews with the Slytherins? She can turn into a beetle." Seeing a confusing stare from everyone he rolled his eyes. "Hermione caught her last year, but didn't tell anyone."  
  
Moody shook his head. "This is going to be very interesting next few weeks..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep and I'm trusting all charges against Sirius will be dropped?"  
  
Fudge nodded. "Of course... I wouldn't believe this if I hadn't seen it!"  
  
Sirius smiled and walked over to Lucius. "Thank you..."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Voldemort's going to be pissed..." He hugged Sirius. "At least now you don't have to run."  
  
Sirius nodded. Snape smiled, Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him closer. Dumbledore, Moody and Fudge stared around uncomfortably. Sirius pulled back. "I guess I should stay in my dog form until the news gets out..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That would be the smart thing to do... You are welcome to stay here until you find a place to stay."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
Moody and Fudge looked at each other. "I think we need to go pick up Rita... So we'll leave. I'll be back to register Black though."  
  
Black shrugged. "I'm a big black dog with yellow eyes... No markings at all... You know that if James were here he'd be laughing his ass off. Of course he'd have had to register too..."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah... Of course he could have never of done what Pettigrew did." He smiled as the people in the room looked around questioning. "We'll tell you later. Right now I think that Ron and Hermione are looking for me, so we'll go... You coming with us Lucius?"  
  
Lucius nodded and looked at Sirius, who changed into a dog. "I guess." They said goodbye Lucius stopped and looked at Snape. "Thanks..." Snape smiled and nodded. They walked downstairs, right into Ron and Hermione. "Hi."  
  
Harry smiled, even though he was still holding Draco's hand... "What's up guys?"  
  
Ron looked at the happy faces. "Umm... I don't know. What's up?"  
  
Draco smiled. "We caught Pettigrew!"  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "Yeah! Now we don't have to lie about contacting Sirius." The black dog barked happily. "Hey... Why are you still in your Animagus form?"  
  
Sirius looked at Lucius. "We figured it was best he'd stay like that until word got out."  
  
Ron nodded and looked at Draco and Harry. Then he saw they were holding hands. "Umm... Never mind..." He gave them a curious look and shook his head.  
  
Harry saw Ron look at their hands and looked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Guys we need to tell you something... Maybe you should come up to our room..."  
  
Lucius glanced at him. "Sirius and I will go... umm... and leave you alone..." He lead Sirius away from the group.  
  
Harry and Draco led them up to their room. Draco looked at Harry. "You tell them, they'll take it better from you..."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "What's this about Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Guys... Draco and I have been going out for quite a while..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! Don't yell at me!!! I don't like it when people yell at me!!! ... *coughs* Sorry... Temporary lapse of insanity...  
  
Vincent: Sure... Amanda... That's why you threatened to kill Rae the other day huh?  
  
Vincent! Shut up and get back to your corner! You know I don't allow you to take over my body... stupid split personality...  
  
Vincent: I heard that!!!! I don't like you that much either!!!  
  
I wish for Vincent and Sephiroth to come alive and the next thing I know Vincent pops into my head. Oh well! My friend got Sephiroth... He's violent... Okay... R&R! 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Slash-Chp. 3  
  
Disclaimer: ALL I HAVE IS THE 30 BUCKS I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS! SO DON'T SUE! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I do own the Vincent in my mind but not the one in Final Fantasy 7………  
  
A/N: NO YELLING AT THE AUTHOR! IT'S NOT NICE OR POLITE OR PROPER ETIQUETTE!!!! I'm sane I swear……… well I'm sorta sane……… My other personality, now he's crazy!  
  
Vincent: I heard that you no good little bitch!  
  
WATCH YOUR MOUTH VINCENT! You're lucky I don't just wish you and Sephiroth back to your own dimension!  
  
Vincent: Oh there's a tragedy!  
  
Okay you asked for it! You know Sephiroth's going to kill since he's got a crush on Steph……… I WISH VINCENT AND SEPHIROTH-  
  
Vincent: OKAY! I don't want to go back then I have to deal with Cloud and Tifa and Yuffie……… Plus- Never mind! On with the fanfic!  
  
***  
  
Ron stared at Harry and Draco. "Say that again!"  
  
Hermione tried to sit down but since she was still hand cuffed to Ron she was pulled back up. "I……… umm……… what……… er……… You're joking right?!"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at his two best friends. "I would have told you earlier, but Draco and I wanted to know where we stood before telling you………"  
  
Hermione nodded weakly. "Yeah……… Okay………"  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "These were the reactions we were expecting…"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at them. "How serious is this?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco then at Ron. "Very serious……… Very………"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Just another weird thing to get used to I guess……… I wonder what Fred would say right now?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "How did we get from how serious Draco and I are to what Fred would say?"  
  
Ron laughed suddenly; a short sardonic laugh. "Fred's gay." Everyone's mouth dropped open. "He would kill me right now if he was here."  
  
Draco just looked at him for a moment. "He got a boyfriend?"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Draco!"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It keeps their minds off us……… So does he?"  
  
Ron nodded. "What's his name again? Oh yeah, Lee Jordan. The guy that does the commentating for Quidditch."  
  
Harry laughed and took Draco's hand. "Do you guys actually mind Draco and I?"  
  
Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "Not really………"  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore's voice came over the magical intercom. "Would all students please got to the Great Hall immediately?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and shrugged then they left and headed to the Great Hall. "What the-?" The entire room was decorated. Harry looked at Draco. "What does Dumbledore have to celebrate?"  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Everyone sit down and I will explain what's going on." Slowly the kids took seats and looked at Dumbledore. "Okay. This party was thrown for a special reason; to celebrate the freedom of an innocent man who has been suffering for too long." Harry and Draco looked at each other then at Ron and Hermione then back at Dumbledore. "I am talking about Sirius Black." The entire room erupted into whispers, Dumbledore just stood there and waited for the room to get quiet again. "In connection to this is Lucius Malfoy." Everyone in the room looked at Draco, who looked at Harry. "Lucius Malfoy has risked his life by going against Voldemort and turning Peter Pettigrew over to the authorities." Again the room started whispering. "Lucius brought Peter here today and handed him over to Minister Fudge and Alastor Moody. Now I would like both Lucius and Sirius to come out and join the feast."  
  
Sirius and Lucius came out of a back room and bowed to Dumbledore. They then walked over to the table where Draco and Harry were sitting. They sat down; trying to ignore the stares they were getting. "Hello."  
  
Harry stared at Sirius. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Sirius looked at him sternly. "Watch your language……… And this is a trap………"  
  
Lucius nodded. "Dumbledore is trying to draw Voldemort out of hiding by letting everyone know that I've turned against him."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't believe this………"  
  
Ron and Hermione just nodded. "So……… Do you two know about them?"  
  
Lucius and Sirius smiled and nodded. Harry pretended to look mortified. "They know! What are we going to do now Draco?!"  
  
Draco smiled evilly. "This………" He bent his head and kissed Harry in front of everyone in Hogwarts………  
  
***  
  
Am I mean? Yes I am mean……… I left you all with another weird cliffhanger……… Sorry, but it keeps you coming back.  
  
Vincent: Who wants them to come back?!  
  
Hinito (My other personality. She's off of X.): Try to be kinder Vincent……… It would really help………  
  
Vincent: Who are you talking to you deaf, blind, mute (She's telepathic but you can hear what she's saying in other people's minds…) of a freak?!  
  
Ryoko: Look who's talking, freak………  
  
SHUT UP NOW! OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSIONS WHERE YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ANNOYING PEOPLE!  
  
R&R! or else……… 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Slash Chp. 4  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia  
  
A/N: I know... It's taken me forever to get this up... But please don't flame me...  
  
***  
  
Draco and Harry slowly pulled apart... Harry cutely glared at Draco. "I don't believe you did that..."  
  
Draco tried to look innocent. "Did what?"  
  
Fred, Lee and George started yelling and clapping over in one of the corners; surprisingly they were joined by the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. All of the Slytherins were looking like they could have killed something... or someone... Dumbledore started smiling, McGonagall knocked over her pumpkin juice and didn't even notice when half of it landed in her lap, Snape suddenly seemed very interested in the floor and tried very hard to hide his smile, and Sirius and Lucius just stared at them for a moment and then joined the others that were clapping.  
  
The party didn't end until 3 in the morning. When it finally did Draco and Harry met Dumbledore at the exit. "Sir you're not mad at me are you?" Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Never mind. I want to know if I could be resorted... Father said it would be alright." Draco looked hopeful.  
  
"I suppose you could... Considering your change in character..." Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Come to my office tomorrow." (What house do you think he's getting sorted into? It's just too obvious...)  
  
Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "Thank you sir..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Draco watch your back; some of the Slytherins didn't look too happy about your relationship with Harry..."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes sir..." He turned to Harry. "Looks like we can't go back to being mortal enemies now..."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks to you... Who would have thought that you had the nerve to do that in front of the entire school?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Come on... We have to walk all the way up to the tower and I need sleep..."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sleep? Who said anything about sleep?"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. "Harry..."  
  
Harry smirked. "Nope you started it... Now come on we've got a long night ahead of us..." (A/N: I am NOT going into what happened after this...)  
  
The next afternoon they headed to Dumbledore's office so Draco could get resorted. Finding the passage behind the gargoyle open they climbed the steps. Upon reaching the wooden door they froze.  
  
"Honestly Lupin? You're sure?" Dumbledore sounded slightly nervous.  
  
"I know what I heard Dumbledore... ...on the move... I believe..." Lupin's voice came from the other side of the door. (Those are parts of the conversation they couldn't hear.)  
  
"I don't know... I've been too preoccupied to... It's best we keep a... ...just in case..." Sirius' voice was deadly serious.  
  
Lucius spoke up. "I couldn't tell you... I haven't... ...agree with Sirius."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and gestured to go back down the stairs. Draco nodded and followed Harry. At the bottom the gargoyle closed behind him. "I think they were talking about Voldemort..."  
  
Harry nodded. "That's the only reason Lupin would be here..."  
  
At that moment the gargoyle sprang aside again. Lupin was standing there looking like he hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days. "Harry what are you doing here?"  
  
Draco glanced at Harry then at Lupin. "I'm getting resorted... I've gotten quite a few of the Slytherins angry..."  
  
Lupin looked confused. "Why are you here Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Have you spoken to Sirius?"  
  
Lupin gestured over his shoulder. "He's in there... Why?"  
  
Draco tried to keep a straight face. "Harry and I are... going out..."  
  
Lupin looked shocked. "When did this happen?!"  
  
Harry had to think for a moment. "Umm... First day of Christmas vacation."  
  
Lupin's mouth dropped open. "You do know that... Never mind..."  
  
"Do know what?" Draco thought for a moment. "That Sirius and my dad went out?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
Draco nodded. "They're going out now too..."  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Too many surprises in one day... Well you might want to go get resorted now..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Come on Draco." He pulled him up the stairs, and up to the wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office. He promptly knocked, ignoring the weird look he got from Draco. "I'll tell you later..."  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised. "Hello... Oh... Come in; your dad and Sirius are here."  
  
Draco walked in and saw his dad sitting on Sirius' lap. `Interesting...' He caught Harry's eye and looked towards them. "Hello."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "Hi guys!"  
  
Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat down from a shelf. "Sit down... This isn't going to take but a moment."  
  
Draco sat down; Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on his head. `Hmm... So you've already been in Slytherin have you... Hmm... Interesting... Well...'  
  
`Please put me in Gryffindor...'  
  
`Gryffindor... Hmmm... Okay...' "GRYFFINDOR!" (A/N: Did you think that I was going to put him in any other house? Yeah right... This just helps the story... I think... I'm supposed to be author... That's just sad...)  
  
Lucius smiled. "That's a relief..."  
  
Sirius just shrugged. "Where else would it put him?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and put the hat up. "Minerva and Severus should be here any moment..."  
  
At that moment Snape and McGonagall walked through the door. "Yes Dumbledore?"  
  
"We're going to be putting the kids back into the dormitories tonight... And Draco's been resorted into Gryffindor." Dumbledore gestured to where Harry and Draco were sitting.  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "Okay... We'll move his stuff from the Slytherin dorms..." Snape just stood there, quiet, but he was smiling. They left two seconds later.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Lucius and I also have to go... We're going to be staying in the Shrieking Shack if you need us."  
  
Lucius got off of his lap. "We'll see you tomorrow. Congratulations Draco."  
  
Draco smiled. "Thanks Dad." They all left and went their separate ways. Except for Dumbledore because that was his office... (A/N: Sorry I wanted to be a smart-ass for a moment.)  
  
***  
  
Short... Very short. But you know how it goes. More will be revealed about that strange conversation. Until then you will all have to wait. I'm evil... 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Slash-Chp.5  
  
***  
  
After Draco and Harry left Dumbledore's office they headed towards the Gryffindor Common room. Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Why did you drag me away from Lupin?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You were going to ask about what we heard, I could tell by the look on your face."  
  
Draco nodded. "So why shouldn't I have asked?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It's obvious we shouldn't have heard what we heard. Trust me you overhear something like that and you keep you mouth shut."  
  
Draco nodded. "You do have more experience in these matters… I mean with you being "The Boy Who Lived" and all…"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean Draco?"  
  
"Never mind…" Draco averted his eyes out the window behind Harry. He shrugged and kept walking.  
  
Harry didn't say another thing to Draco until they reached the common room. Then all he said was goodnight and then he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Draco glared at Harry as he walked up the steps. He then shook his head and felt very foolish. 'I'm jealous of him… Why am I jealous of him?' He found his way to his bed and just laid down. 'Draco what have you gotten yourself into? You just had to fall for him… "The Boy Who Lived" Why couldn't you just kept your hands to yourself? Damn it… I'll apologize in the morning.' He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Needless to say he didn't get to sleep till dawn.  
  
Harry didn't get any sleep either. He had been up all night thinking about the way Draco had talked to him. 'What did I say? Honestly… The way he said that…" Harry just laid in his bed thinking. Finally when he decided that he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep at all he got up and snuck into the common room. He sat staring at the fireplace. 'Draco…'  
  
Draco got up and went down to the common room. He almost went back up to his room when he saw Harry sitting on the couch. Finally he decided he was going to do it… "Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Draco standing there. "Yes?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I've decided this won't work… we're just too different and it was better when no one else knew…"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. He promptly shut it and glared at Draco. "And why won't this work? And don't give me that lame excuse you just gave me…"  
  
Draco looked at the floor. "It just won't…" Then he turned and went upstairs, but before he did he heard Harry say…  
  
"You won't let it work, you mean… You're just like your father."  
  
Draco bit back the tears stinging his eyes. 'If only you knew…' He still loved Harry with all his heart but his pride was getting in the way yet again...  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the couch staring at fireplace again. "Damn it… Draco…" He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. He buried his head in his hands and cried. He cried even when Fred came down and stared at him.  
  
Fred sat down next to Harry. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry glanced at Fred from the corner of his eye. All he managed to say was, "Draco…." Before he started sobbing again.  
  
Fred glared up at the stairs. "I'm going to find out exactly what he's playing at…" He stood up and started towards the boy's dormitory.  
  
Heero shook his head and managed to stop crying. "No… Don't hurt him."  
  
Fred whirled around and stared at Harry. "Don't hurt him?! Harry the guy dumped you and you don't want to him hurt?"  
  
Harry wiped away a tear and shook his head again. "Don't Fred. Just leave him alone. He's doing this because he's scared of what's going to happen… I don't really blame him." He wiped at another tear as it fell from his eye.  
  
Fred's mouth dropped open. "Harry you will never cease to amaze me…"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks." 'I know why you're doing this Draco… But all I can do is hope you realize how much I love you.'  
  
***  
  
Over the next week Draco went back to hanging out with the Slytherins, telling all of them that it had been a trick. That he had done it to expose Harry's weaknesses. Harry on the other hand said nothing. He never argued with Draco whenever he would tease him, and he would just shrug if someone asked about him and Draco. But it was when Sirius had finally come to see him that made him break down.  
  
Sirius was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for Harry to come. His mind was on Draco and why he would do something like that. When he had seen them together they had looked so in love, and then this happens without warning. 'I just don't understand you Draco…'  
  
Harry walked in and saw Sirius sitting there. "Hi…"  
  
Sirius turned to look at his godson. 'He looks horrible…' "How are you doing?"  
  
Harry looked at his godfather with a look on his face that clearly read: You have no idea… He sat down across from Sirius and promptly burst into tears. "I don't… believe this is happening…"  
  
Sirius got up and hugged the obviously confused Harry. "It's okay… It will all work out. Lucius did this to me when we were going out…"  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "It just hurts so bad…"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I know, but if he really loved you he'll come back."  
  
"No he won't. He'll leave and get married to someone else, just like his father." Harry started sobbing.  
  
Sirius went white. 'He's probably right… Unless I can get Lucius to talk to Draco.' He was still hugging the crying form of Harry when Lucius walked in.  
  
Lucius stared for a moment. "What's happened?"  
  
Sirius let go of Harry, whispering that he would be right back as he did so. He walked over to Lucius and frowned. "Draco's dumped him…"  
  
"Why?" Lucius looked confused.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "Because he was afraid of where the relationship was going." The look he shot Lucius clearly translated: I wonder where he got that from…  
  
Lucius stared at him. "I don't know what to say…" He stared out of the window for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Draco." He turned and walked from the room leaving Sirius to comfort Harry.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed looking at the enchanted necklace that Harry had given him for Christmas. (A/N: First chapter…) He smiled slightly as he saw Harry's face. "God I miss him…' He looked up as he heard someone enter the room.  
  
Lucius looked at his son. "Why did you break up with Harry?"  
  
"The same reason you broke up with Sirius. Like father like son, huh Dad?" Draco's eyes filled with tears and he averted his eyes to the floor.  
  
Lucius shook his head. "I would have thought that you would have learned from my mistake."  
  
"Well I didn't…"  
  
"Draco what's the real reason you broke up with Harry? I can tell you're hiding something."  
  
"Dad just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that Draco not until I know the whole truth."  
  
"I was afraid of losing him… I decided it would be better to just distance myself from him then to got too attached and have him leave me…"  
  
"Draco! Don't you understand what you did? You broke his heart! I saw him; he's up in Dumbledore's office crying his eyes out. I honestly don't think he was going to leave you."  
  
"Dad you don't understand. If this had gone on… I would have to live in his shadow my entire life! What if he left me because of his fame? What would I have to do then?"  
  
"Draco… Does Harry act like he likes his fame? He was just a normal boy until our world made itself known to him. He didn't know about us or Voldemort. If he had grown up in this world I would agree with you but he's not that self-centered. And you still care for him don't you?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"So go apologize while you still can… He may not forgive you if you wait any longer."  
  
"I can't Dad! I just can't! And I refuse to!" Draco got off the bed and left the room.  
  
Lucius stood there for a moment shaking his head. 'Draco you have no clue what you've done…'  
  
***  
  
Okay I apologize for not getting these up very fast… And DO NOT flame me for making Harry and Draco break up. It's important for the story. And I honestly think there's only going to be two more chapters… R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Slash Chp.6  
  
Author: Princess Bemidia Lei, formerly, Princess Bemidia  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco broke up! Meanwhile Lupin is back, but why? Lucius and Sirius have enough on their hands trying to get the couple back together, but what about their own relationship?  
  
A/N: Don't ask why I made Harry and Draco break up… The story needed a twist. That was a major twist… But anyway…  
  
***  
  
Harry had stopped crying and gone back to his common room. He sat facing the fire wishing he were dead so he could be put out of his misery. 'Why don't you let him go Harry? It's obvious he's not going to admit to loving you… So why bother loving him back?' Harry reached up and wiped away the single tear that rolled down his cheek. 'Because I don't have a choice… I didn't choose to fall in love with him, but I did. And now I'm paying the price…'  
  
Draco froze as he entered the room and stared at the boy sitting in front of the fire. 'Damn…' He started quietly towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned. He blinked as he saw Draco standing there. He quickly turned back to the fire as his eyes filled with tears again. (A/N: No he is not a crybaby. If the love of your life broke up with you wouldn't you be upset?)  
  
Draco froze again as Harry looked at him. Seeing the hurt in Harry's eyes made his stomach twist with guilt. Draco took a deep breath and started walking again. When he reached his room he sighed and shook his head. 'We'll both get over it.' Draco looked down at his enchanted necklace once again seeing Harry's face. 'Or maybe I won't. I'll end up exactly like my dad… What a great way to end up…" Draco threw himself down on his bed.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat the next day. He had another of the strange visions. He dressed quickly and walked to Dumbledore's office hopping to catch him before he went to breakfast. As he approached the stone gargoyle he sighed. "Umm… Lemon Drops? Cockroach Cluster? Chocolate Frog? Acid Pops?" The gargoyle sprung aside. "Acid Pops? What the?" Harry shook his head and walked up the steps. He stopped outside the door. Again he heard other voices from inside the office.  
  
"I'm telling you… Yes Lucius I know…" Lupin's voice sounded tired and harsh.  
  
"Then why? …have you? No I've talked to…" Sirius sounded worried.  
  
"Would all of you just… Remus I know…" Dumbledore sounded normal.  
  
Lucius sounded annoyed. "Lupin… I don't understand how this could have…"  
  
Harry figured he had heard enough. He raised his hand and knocked. He held his breath.  
  
"Come in…"  
  
Harry opened the door, and walked in. In the room sat Sirius, Lucius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. They all looked up as he entered. "Hello…"  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"You guess at candies till the gargoyle moves." Harry didn't smile he just stood there.  
  
Everyone looked at Dumbledore. He just smiled and shrugged. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Voldemort." Harry just looked at everyone.  
  
"Dream's again?" Sirius looked concerned.  
  
"Yes. And he closer to Hogwarts now." Harry watched as everyone looked at Lupin.  
  
"I only told you what I suspected." Lupin shook his head.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm going to breakfast now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked concerned. "How are you Harry?"  
  
"Fine." Harry waved and walked out.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I really wish him and Draco would get back together. This is really upsetting me." He looked pointedly at Sirius.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sirius shrugged. "I don't really have any power over those two and they won't listen to logic as it is… They won't realize how much they need each other till it's too late…"  
  
Lupin shook his head. "I'd try but if Sirius doesn't have any effect on them then I doubt they'll listen to me."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "I do think we have more important matters to talk about now." He looked out the window. "Harry just confirmed that Voldemort's closer now, and we need to think of a way to keep Harry safe."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course… But unless we lock him in the Gryffindor tower until we catch Voldemort there's really nothing we can do… But he'll be safe as long as he's always with a teacher or adult."  
  
Sirius bit his lip. "Well… You also tried that when I escaped and it didn't work very well…"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged. "But we also didn't know that you could turn into a dog."  
  
The room fell silent. Lupin had turned his attention towards Fawkes, then back out the window. He froze. "Umm… Guys we have a situation…" He stood shakily and walked over to the window. There about half a mile away was the Dark Mark shining green in the sky.  
  
***  
  
Weird ending, but I decided to post again so I wouldn't get any viruses sent to my email address. R&R!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Slash- Chp. 7  
  
Princess Bemidia  
  
Summary: The last chapter! Yay! Sorry this took so long I've had a bad case of writer's block and couldn't write.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore turned to the others. "Search the castle for Harry. If you find him lock him in a room somewhere. Everyone meet in the Great Hall when you're done." They left Dumbledore's office and headed towards different parts of the castle.  
  
45 minutes later they were in the Great Hall, shaking their heads. None of them had found Harry. They were praying that he was in Hogsmeade and not with Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort walked into the room with 4 Death Eaters. He was laughing like a maniac on drugs. He stopped short and looked around the room. "Where's Harry?" He raised his wand threateningly.  
  
(A/N: This is where I leave off. It's a do-it-yourself ending. Pick your favorite person out of: Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lucius, McGonagall, or Sprout, then make that person kill Voldie cause I'm completely lost on how to do that.)  
  
*Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far aw-! (Coughs) Sorry wrong fic. *  
  
*Meanwhile in the Shrieking Shack*  
  
Harry walked into the redecorated living room. He was so lost in his own memories to notice the muffled sounds of footsteps behind him.  
  
"Excuse me…" Draco turned to leave the room.  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie and turned. "We need to talk Draco."  
  
"What's to talk about?" Draco turned back but avoided Harry's eyes. "I dumped you… End of story."  
  
"Really?" Harry's eyes clearly said that he wasn't buying a word Draco said. "Why did you dump me in the first place? Too much pressure? Was it getting a little too serious for you? Because it sure as hell wasn't a trick to see how gullible I was."  
  
"Drop it Potter." Draco looked at the floor.  
  
"Why Draco?" Harry mentally winced at Draco's use of his last name. "I've spent the last couple weeks crying my eyes out because of you, so I'd like an answer."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry. "I… Just leave me alone Harry…" He looked back down at the floor.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco. He tilted Draco's face upward so he could look in his eyes. With his free hand he reached up and moved a stray hair out of Draco's eyes. "Please tell me…"  
  
"It's just that…" Draco closed his eyes and a single tear escaped. Harry lowered his head and kissed the rear away. Draco's eyes flew open on the gentle contact. He couldn't understand how the other boy could look at him after everything he did to him. "Harry…"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Tell me…"  
  
Draco looked at the floor again. "Everything was moving too fast I guess… I was jealous too… You being the 'boy-who-lived' and all…"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I never asked to be the 'boy-who-lived' Draco. I merely wanted a normal life."  
  
Draco looked back up at Harry. "I know, but you're so famous… I've been competing against you for fame since we first met… Then I wake up one morning and I realized I'm not fighting anymore and I got scared…"  
  
Harry's eyes looked surprised. "That's what this was about? Me being famous? I'd give it all up in an instant if I could."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Would you?" He looked like he didn't believe Harry.  
  
"In a heartbeat. I never asked for fame. Sure I wanted to get away from my Aunt and Uncle's house, but I never wanted to have everybody know my name…" Harry smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"I know…" Harry kissed Draco on his lips. "Just promise me this will never happen again."  
  
"I promise…" Draco sighed and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"We should go back…" Harry looked down at Draco.  
  
"Can we keep this between ourselves for now?" Draco smiled at Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry was sure Draco was planning something.  
  
"Just because…" Draco was already forming the perfect way let everybody else know they were back together.  
  
"Sure…" Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on…" He led Draco back up to the castle, the entire time pretending to glare at him. When he entered the castle he notice all the kids were being told to go to their common rooms.  
  
McGonagall rushed over to him. "Potter where have you been?"  
  
"I was in the shrieking shack… Why?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Never mind… Go up to the headmaster's office and take Malfoy with you." McGonagall sighed as she headed off to yell at some kids.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco shrugged lets go see what's going on…" They headed up the stairs and Harry stopped Draco. He leaned down and kissed him again.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco looked happy, but surprised.  
  
"I figured I might not be able to do that for a while…" Harry smirked.  
  
Draco heard the door up the stairs open, he pulled away from Harry, and took out his wand. "Why I oughta-!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy that will be enough." Dumbledore appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Potter started it!" Draco scowled at Harry.  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy… Go into the office." Dumbledore moved so they could go up the stairs.  
  
Draco pouted and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry had to work hard not to laugh. He reached the door and walked in. He was immediately pounced on by Hermione. "Thank god you're alive!"  
  
Harry looked confused. "What?" He pushed Hermione back slightly and stared around the room. "What's going on here?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Voldemort was in the castle. We were afraid he had killed you…"  
  
"Voldemort WAS in the castle? What do you mean was?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "He didn't escape did he?"  
  
"No he was killed." Dumbledore smiled as he sat back behind his desk.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "BY WHO?!"  
  
"We don't quite know Draco… There was a lot of smoke and confusion." Lucius smiled. "Whoever killed him did quite a number on him… He was unrecognizable afterward!"  
  
Sirius looked shocked. "I highly doubt he needed to know that!"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "At least I don't go around telling people details of our love life!"  
  
Sirius blushed. "That was a long time ago!"  
  
"I talked to Arabella Figg yesterday and she told me you told her all the wonderful little details…" Lucius raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sirius looked at the floor. "Well I didn't tell her everything…"  
  
Everyone was having a hard time not laughing at the couple, except of course Snape who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Harry looked at Dumbledore and changed the subject. "We going to have a feast?"  
  
"Don't we always?" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "Draco…"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again. Harry on the other hand gave Draco a death glare. "Can I leave now?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Harry quickly left the room. Dumbledore looked at Draco. "What happened before I came downstairs?"  
  
"It was nothing sir…" Draco shook his head and followed Harry. He met up with him down the hall and burst out laughing. "I always did love fooling people."  
  
Harry smiled. "How about we pull off a fight in the common room?" His eyes took a scheming gleam.  
  
"Okay…" Draco smiled too. "What do you want to fight about?"  
  
"How about you breaking up with me?" Harry smiled slyly.  
  
"You're planning something… What is it?" Draco was suddenly very interested about the gleam in Harry's eyes.  
  
"I have to leave the fight first though… I found a secret, soundproof room in the boys dorms…" Harry smiled even more and Draco looked like he had just won the lottery.  
  
"That's quite okay with me. How are we going to do this?"  
  
"You go in first. I'll come in 10 minutes later and you get up and try to leave the room. We make it up from there?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Sure enough Draco went in first. Ten minutes later Harry followed with a scowl on his face. Draco got up to leave the room glaring at Harry. Harry glared at Draco. "Where you going Malfoy? Afraid to face me?"  
  
Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Me afraid to face you? Never Potter!" He smiled inwardly. "I just don't want to see you break down crying like the baby you are. It's annoying."  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to kill Draco. The entire room had fallen silent. "Right Malfoy. You're just scared the truth's going to come out. You dumped me because you got scared. I'm right and you know it!"  
  
Draco's eyes shot daggers at Harry. "You just can't accept the truth can you? I wanted to get under your skin to see how you react. I must admit it worked very well."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. It's amazing how well you lie! Ever thought of becoming an actor?"  
  
"Shut up Potter! You're just mad because I dumped you!"  
  
"Yeah and hell has frozen over. Face it Malfoy you got scared." Harry smirked and left the room.  
  
Draco glared at the steps for a moment. He then went up the stairs. Hermione looked at Ron. "Should you follow them?"  
  
"Nah only if you hear screaming…"  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Harry locked the door to the secret room and laughed. "That was priceless!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Did you see the looks on everyone's faces? They thought we were going to kill each other right there…" He looked around. "Are you sure this room is soundproof?"  
  
"Positive. Came in here one night and screamed at the top of my lungs… No one heard me."  
  
[Insert juicy citrus here.]  
  
***Two Hours Later***  
  
"Will all students report to the Great Hall immediately, and wear your best dress robes." Dumbledore's voice came over the magical intercom yet again.  
  
Draco pulled on his shirt. "What the hell does the does the old geezer want now?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and retrieved his pants from the bed. "We're probably having the feast now…"  
  
Draco smiled at Harry. "Oh well… We were having so much fun too…"  
  
Harry smiled slyly. "We'll come back tonight. But now we have to go pretend to hate each other." He frowned slightly.  
  
Draco kissed him lightly. "See you in a couple hours." He left Harry standing there with only his pants on.  
  
Harry changed quickly and headed to the Great Hall. He walked in and looked around. It looked like it had during the Yule Ball. He got a seat where he could easily see Draco. Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later and asked him if he was okay. Harry nodded and told them to sit down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the last student came in. "We are having yet another party this year. This time for something that all of us can relate to. Voldemort was killed today in this school. We're not sure who killed him, but we are positive that he is dead this time. Now everyone dig in and have fun. Oh yes… The Weird Sisters will being playing the music tonight." There was much cheering and clapping.  
  
Everything went fine… A lot of people started dancing including Ron and Hermione. Draco walked over to Harry. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Harry looked very confused. "What happened to not letting anyone know we made up?"  
  
"And pass up a chance like this? Never…" Draco smirked. "You coming or what?"  
  
Harry stood up, drawing a couple people's attention to him, and took Draco's hand. "Fine. Plus we get to see everyone's reaction…" Draco led him to the dance floor. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and murmurs spread around the room.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and Lucius all looked at each other in surprise. Sirius' eyes widened. "When did they make up?" Lucius and Dumbledore shrugged in reply and watched the two boys as they danced.  
  
The song went on for 5 minutes, when it had finished everyone stopped dancing and stared at the boys. Neither Draco nor Harry noticed and kept their eyes locked on each other. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
***Epilogue***  
  
Draco kissed Harry as they cut the cake. He leaned over to Harry. "I love you Mr. Harry Malfoy-Potter…"  
  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy-Potter." 


End file.
